Fuujin: Tale of Magic Element
by Niezza Neko
Summary: Sejarah mengatakan kepunahan Imanity, ras terlemah yang pernah ada. Namun, ketika satu keluarga kecil menemukan secarik harapan dari seorang Dewa, 300 tahun menjadi budak pun tidak masalah, karna mereka yakin akan kebangkitan manusia. Sejarah yang lebih menantang dunia telah mengambil langkahnya, dan mari kita ukir legenda baru itu, dimulai dari keluarga kecil Namikaze. FemKyuu!


A/N: Ini hanya ide, sebuah konsep. Sudah lama ada saat saya seling buat fic lain, daripada dibuang. Gak muluk-muluk, saya usahakan tidak lebih dari 3k kata per halaman. Diharap cukup pantas untuk tingkat T.

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: All Chara or Anything Else on Naruto Anime/Manga Was Not Mine.

Basic Inspired: No Game No Life.

Warning: Not Yet.

.

.

.

Prolog.

Dahulu kala, suatu saat ketika Konfederasi belum terbentuk, bumi merupakan tempat kekuasaan empat Pillar yang pernah ada. Genso no Kuni, sebutan hamparan dataran tersebut, sebuah benua raksasa dari satu-satunya daratan yang tercipta.

Dimulai dari Pillar Elf, ras yang lahir sebagai makhluk berafinitas kekuatan sihir, disusul Warbeast, pemilik kekuatan yang bisa menjomplang hukum fisika yang ada dalam sekejap. Ada pula Pillar Flugel, bernuansa bak khayangan, kaum ini memiliki sepasang sayap bening yang lebar bagaikan kupu-kupu dengan kemampuan mereka yang selaras dengan alam.

Dan terakhir, Pillar Imanity. Kaum ini tidak mempunyai keistimewaan, sama sekali tidak ada yang patut diperhitungkan kemampuan mereka untuk tiga Pillar lain.

Imanity tidak memiliki sihir, mereka juga tidak mempunyai ketahanan fisik yang lebih baik dari seorang Warbeast yang sedang sekarat. Imanity bukan apa-apa, tidak memiliki apa-apa, dan mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Merekalah Imanity, makhluk terlemah di muka bumi.

Merekalah ...Manusia.

Seiring perjalanan waktu, bangsa Elf dan Warbeast mulai termakan nafsu serakah akan kekuasaan, hingga mereka memilih jalan untuk menjajah bangsa lain. Deklarasi perang berkumandang, genderang tempur ditabuh untuk saling menjatuhkan demi kelangsungan populasi masing-masing.

Elf dan Warbeast bertukar nyawa, saling hantam dan menghancurkan. Nyawa beterbangan bak dedaunan yang gugur, memangkas populasi mereka hingga berada dua strip di atas krisis. Dalam masanya, pertempuran yang sungguh sengit mereka hentikan dalam beberapa waktu, menyadari bahwa perang ini belum menunjukkan hasil yang pasti.

Gencatan senjata dilakukan kedua pihak, memilih mengatur strategi dan kembali mengisi amunisi di radar kondusif saat itu, hingga Elf dan Warbeast menyadari sesuatu yang sempat mereka lupakan keberadaannya.

Imanity yang berada dalam titik netral berkembang pesat, sangat jauh ketika Elf dan Warbeast mengalami deklinasi. Kemerosotan yang tajam karna kedua kaum tersebut berusaha ingin saling mendominasi, akhirnya bangsa pemilik kekuatan lebih itu memilih pelabuhan baru yang lebih menampakkan kepastian.

Manusia.

Imanity, pemegang kuantitas penduduk terpadat saat itu menjadi tumbal. Di samping manusia memiliki wilayah otoriter yang lebih luas, mereka juga merupakan kaum yang tidak memiliki taring yang bisa mengoyak lawan.

Manusia yang hanya bisa menyusun strategi untuk menghindari kejatuhan dan konflik merupakan ladang panen yang bagus untuk bangsa Elf, dan juga merupakan kawasan jarahan paling potensial bagi kaum Warbeast.

Dalam pandangan manusia, selain Flugel, Elf dan Warbeast tidak bisa dibedakan mata oleh Imanity. Hal itulah inti dari permasalahan mereka. Elf beserta Warbeast dapat membedakan jenis dari masing-masing, hingga kedua kaum tersebut bisa membaur di wilayah otorisasi Imanity tanpa masalah, dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan manusia.

Satu nyawa dari seorang Elf atau Warbeast dibayar dengan seratus lebih kepala manusia, sangat rugi ketika ada seratus dari kedua ras di atas diperlukan puluhan ribu nyawa Imanity untuk ditumbalkan. Namun, entah bagaimana bisa manusia yang hanya dibekali akal pikiran itu masih cukup bisa membungkam invasi tersebut selama berabad-abad.

Masih belum selesai, karena ketahuan ras manusia masih mampu bertahan dari gempuran gerilya Elf dan Warbeast, rasa curiga mulai timbul di benak masing-masing kaum, hingga kata bekingan pun terlontar. Bangsa Elf sempat menaruh curiga pada kaum Warbeast akan kondisi ini, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sampai akhirnya mereka mengirim pengintai, kebenaran kekuatan kokoh yang membentengi manusia tidak lain adalah bangsa Flugel.

Flugel, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan kaum Peri ini pada dasarnya juga merupakan pihak yang netral, tidak suka mengusik ketenangan bangsa lain. Namun, entah alasan apa yang membikin mereka secara mengejutkan mau menolong manusia masih merupakan misteri besar hingga detik ini.

Dari kejadian ini sampai membuat dua kaum adidaya gusar, akhirnya kedua kubu, Warbeast dan Elf, menjalin persekongkolan. Satu kali serang, antara Warbeast dan Elf menerjunkan tiga per empat pasukan tempur mereka untuk membungkam kaum Flugel. Api bernuansa pembantaian kembali berkobar, dua puluh ribu pasukan konspirasi berbasis sihir dan evolusi kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing dengan kuantitas yang anjlok berat.

Dua puluh ribu dikonversi kaum Flugel menjadi tak lebih dari tiga ratus sukma yang masih menempel di raga para kesatria Warbeast dan Elf. Mengingat jika jumlah keseluruhan para makhluk sayap penjaga yang kurang dari tiga ribu nyawa matang, ini menjelaskan jika Flugel memang ras yang patut diberi label [Berbahaya].

Untuk beberapa lama, suasana kembali lengang. Di saat manusia sibuk berduka cita atas hilangnya peradaban Flugel yang selama ini menjadi penyuntik amunisi, para Elf dan Warbeast mengurung diri guna menghimpun kekuatan untuk sentuhan akhir.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, setelah dua tahun sepuluh bulan menggembala manusia dalam kebebasan, kekuatan yang pernah membumihanguskan bangsa Flugel kembali. Segenap kemampuan dari serat otot Warbeast dan Elf dikerahkan, seribu batalion tumpang tindih menuju kerajaan manusia.

Jutaan manusia menemui ajal, daratan menjadi lautan darah, bangunan ambruk rata dengan tanah, Imanity berada di ambang kepunahan. Di saat genting inilah pahlawan selalu muncul, yang mana keberadaannya diharapkan bisa merubah situasi. Ketika Imanity hanya tinggal segelintir, sepuluh sosok berjubah dengan hodie yang tertutup keluar ke khalayak ramai, menamai diri mereka Ootsutsuki.

Seratus ribu lebih dari aliansi Elf dan Warbeast tidak dapat kembali pulang, tewas mengenaskan bersama bukit mayat Imanity yang sempat mereka bantai.

Para petinggi Elf beserta Warbeast kembali merasa gusar dan gentar secara bersamaan. Terkejut bukan kepalang dengan kemunculan yang menyebut diri mereka Ootsutsuki, dua kaum tersisa itu juga terperangah dengan ultimatum dan titah yang absolut dari sosok-sosok antah berantah tadi.

Satu hal yang pasti; itu adalah vonis mati.

Hukum baru diikrarkan pemimpin Ootsutsuki, di antaranya adalah Genso no Kuni yang dipecah menjadi lima negeri besar, di antaranya; Hi no Kuni di zona utara, Kaminari no Kuni di wilayah timur, Mizu no Kuni di sebelah selatan, Tsuchi no Kuni berbasis di barat daya, dan Kaze no Kuni berafiliasi di bagian barat. Di tengah-tengah negeri-negeri tadi adalah kawasan netral berupa hutan belantara dengan tingkat keluasan lebih dari seratus kilometer persegi.

Transmigrasi besar-besaran terjadi, suka atau tidak para Elf dan Warbeast dicampur aduk, dipindahkan ke tempat yang telah ditentukan. Mereka diberi hak kebebasan bersuara untuk menentukan pemimpin masing-masing negeri setelah mengenal lebih dalam sistem pemerintahan berdasar demokrasi sebelum selama beberapa lama dikarantina di bawah pengawasan Ootsutsuki.

Di saat sisa Elf dan Warbeast mulai membuka diri dan mau mengenal antar individu, tak lama perkawinan silang pun terjadi. Generasi baru dari gabungan gen Elf dan Warbeast mulai bermunculan, disusul lahirnya kelompok yang menamai diri mereka sebagai sebuah Klan.

Merasa tugas Ootsutsuki hampir mencapai apa yang diharapkan, para sosok misterius itu mulai mundur, kemudian hilang dari radar eksistensi makhluk yang pernah ada.

Lima ratus tahun berlalu, sejarah turun-temurun hingga dibukukan sampai saat ini, sebuah sejarah yang mengatakan tentang keberadaan empat Pillar, perang besar, hilangnya dua peradaban yang menyisakan penyesalan, munculnya Ootsutsuki yang dianggap sebagai [Penyelamat] sekaligus [Penamat], perdamaian antara Elf dan Warbeast, terbentuknya demokrasi, keturunan yang lebih baik, lahirnya Klan, hingga ditutup dengan hilangnya kembali Ootsutsuki.

Akan tetapi, tidak selalunya sejarah mengungkapkan kebenaran, karna sejatinya kali ini sejarah tidak mencatat adanya Imanity yang tersisa, sebuah keluarga kecil pemimpin yang menjual jiwa mereka pada seekor kucing.

Perjanjian dalam hukum yang rumit, mengabdikan sukma selama tiga ratus tahun hanya untuk melahirkan satu orang bayi yang diharapkan bisa menjunjung dan mengangkat bangsa Imanity dari jurang kebinasaan. Bocah yang diimpikan akan mengembalikan nama Imanity yang telah di-blacklist keberadaanya, menghidupkan kaum manusia dari mati suri. Dari semua yang ada di jagad raya, hanya kucing itulah yang tahu apa keistimewaan bocah yang terlahir tujuh belas tahun silam dari keluarga Namikaze.

Diketahui, bocah itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Yang dirahasiakan, bocah itu memiliki kemampuan sihir, Naruto merupakan jelmaan raja angin, dan hanya memiliki gelar paling sakral. Dia adalah sang Dewa Angin...

[Fuujin]

To be Continue...

A/N: Ara, ara.. harap maklum, saya kurang pandai dalam eksekusi tulisan, jadi kalau kurang apa-apa silahkan beri saran, kiat ataupun kritik jika memang bersifat membangun. Lastly...

Jaa ne!


End file.
